(1) Field
The invention disclosed herein relates to a non-light emitting display device, and more particularly to a non-light emitting display device including a reflective sheet capable of improving display quality.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Since non-light emitting display devices such as liquid crystal display devices have display panels which display images and are not self-emissive, the non-light emitting display devices include backlight units for generating and providing light to the display panels.
A backlight unit includes light emitting diodes (“LEDs”). LEDs have relatively lower power consumption and better color reproduction as compared to cold cathode fluorescent lamps. A backlight unit having LEDs includes a light emitting unit which is provided in plurality and emits light generated from a light emitting element therein. The light emitting units include a light emitting element provided in plurality and connected to each other, respectively. The light emitting elements may be the LEDs.
The backlight unit further includes a reflective sheet. The reflective sheet reflects the light emitted from the light emitting unit to provide the light to the display panel.